1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a support frame to support a display unit on which an image is displayed and a display device including the support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices, such televisions, generally include electronic display panel units to display moving images.
To achieve an optimal viewing condition, a display unit preferably needs to be disposed at a certain desired height so that a user can comfortably and clearly view images appearing thereon.
To position a display unit at a certain desired height, in general, the display unit may need to be placed on a top of a desk or shelf via a stand connected to the display unit or the display unit may need to be installed on a fixed bracket fixed to a wall and used as a wall-mounted type.